Sayuri
by rachcatcool
Summary: A teenage looks at her recent family photo, only to wonder who is her father. Her mother, Susan, has never told or spoke of his name. Susan comes home to tell Sayuri the news. How will she react?


Sayuri

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or their characters. I only own Susan and her children.

A young girl walks through a small wooden house that stands near the border of Ame and Land of Fire. Entering the small living room to look at something. The yellowette with pink streaks teenager goes close to the wall to see something. A picture frame.

She stares at the picture of a woman with same colored hair but without the streaks, and blue blossom eyes. She's putting her hands on the girl's shoulders in front of her. The girl giving a mellow expression in the picture while the mother is softly smiling. 'How can she still smile after all she's been through? Kaasan been that way ever since she was child ne yo. Even though she was beaten down, she got back up with a smile.' The young girl said in her mind.

She suddenly frowned looking upon the picture, just only seeing her Kaasan and herself in photo. One thought always came to mind when seeing this photo. 'Where's my Tousan?' Her Kaasan told her once about her tousan, that only he's a Oto Nin who serves Orochimaru.

She looked through records of her birth, she couldn't find anything about him. She doesn't know his name or what he looks like. When Sayuri looks into a mirror, she only sees her Kaasan in her.

'It's not fair ne yo. My tousan hasn't been around for me or Kaasan...I bet he doesn't know he has a daughter. I...I wasn't brought into this world out of love...but rape.' She clenches her fists thinking of the man who forced himself onto her Kaasan, hence conceiving Sayuri and bringing her into this world.

She now glares at the picture then at the floor, shaking with anger and sadness. 'It's not fair for Kaasan...she went through so much and yet, more came at her ne yo. It isn't fair to me...that man who so called my tousan...he's not my tousan ne yo. Only the sperm donor. I only have a Kaasan ne yo.' She kept shaking with mixed emotions until she heard the front open and close. Knowing that scent, it was her Kaasan.

Sayuri perked up her head toward her Kaasan then ran to her, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist. "Kaasan, I missed you ne yo." The older yellowette chuckled, "I was only gone for a day Sayuri ne yo."

Sayuri buried her face into her Kaasan and she replied was muffled, "Still." Her Kaasan began stroking her daughter's head, smiling softly down at her. "My little Sayuri, my lily."

The young girl smiled while hugging her Kaasan. 'My Kaasan, the only parent for me.'

Susan stopped stroking her daughter's hair, "Sayuri, I have some news ne yo. And it's time for you to know." Sayuri looked up at Susan, "Nani is it?"

Susan took a deep breath before looking into her daughter's eyes, "We're gonna be moving to Otogakure soon. And the reason why is because...I'm pregnant ne yo." Sayuri's eyes widen, "Y-you're pregnant?"

Susan nodded. Her daughter began to rant, "Who's the tousan? Why Otogakure? Don't you know who lives there? Why leave this place? This is our home ne yo! Raise my sibling here!" Sayuri kept ranting and asking questions, Susan began to calm down her daughter.

 **"Sayuri...calm** down. Reason why we're leaving is because the tousan of the baby is there. I fell in love with that man and he wanted us to get married before the baby comes ne yo. I haven't told him yet about you because I'm afraid what he'll do..."

"B-but Kaasan..." Sayuri looked at her mother with sad eyes. Her new sibling will have a father when she didn't get one. She was jealous of her sibling already.

"And another thing...the man who is the tousan of this baby...is your biological Tousan as well ne yo."

When hearing that, Sayuri felt like she was out of breath. She's gonna meet the man who she doesn't call a tousan to her. The man she vowed to hate until end's time. And now, her Kaasan is getting married to him and having his child again. "N-nani...is his name?"

Susan strokes her daughter's head again before answering.

"...Yakushi Kabuto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Phew, and done. My first story with my OC and her child. Hope you all enjoyed it.

No flames please. I love to hear your review though.


End file.
